Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender
by BlindingNight14
Summary: What if instead of Aang, an 12 year old, the story was about Angel, an 16 year old? Plots are changed, new love blossoms, etc. Angel/Zuko, Angel/Jet, Angel/toe, Angle/Haru. Fem!Aang, Fem!Appa, and a little more flash back for Angel. Please read and review I'm opened minded. Sorry for bad grammar. Better then it sounds. Others could be gender bend if you want.
1. The Girl In The Iceberg

**WHAT DOES ANGLIA LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Aang or in this story Angle is 16 also very different.**

**Dark straight hair with bangs hanging over her right eye and loss sterns of hair on the side of her face with a yellow thin headband. Her hair in the back is pulled in a loss yellow bow, down to below her hips with bands in random places so it's not loss. Two loss gold bracelets and lower arm bands. Yellow breast top hold by thin bright blue sting that tried around her neck with a loss orange cloth netted into the breast top loss hanging down to her belly button. Golden hops on top of her arms with bright blue loss cloth to it flowing down to her elbows. Orang loss pants with blue ends right at her calf's. Yellow cloth skirt thing (Like Korror. the next Avatar) with the top a bright white with blue ends and white cloth hanging in front of it. She also wore brown soles. Bright blue arrows line her body like in the show. To the skirt are one small cloth bag that holds her money and whatnot and a bigger one that Momo sits in. A air bender hairclip given from her father is hold in her hair. Arrows ran long her body.**

**Femoral. Orang long length skirt to the floor under a wrapped short sleeved yellow dress with a orang stomach belt, an air loom necklace around her neck. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes. Orang top wraps that reach up and wrap around her -only her chest-, and yellow small trunks.**

**Winter. Fur orang Shaw with hood, winter boots and orang fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Angle is also a little rebel and not as lovable. She's not a native sense she's six-teen.**

**Oh and sense Aanga a girl so is Appa so his name will be changed to Elsa. Like? Cause isn't the reason that Aang and Appa get a long so well were males sense their only so much.**

* * *

**_The girl in the Iceberg_**

_Water... Earth... Fire... Air..._

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe._

_Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world._

**_(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air bender)_**

Book 1: Water. Chapter 1: The Girl in The Iceberg

Jagged icebergs were seen above the icy waters of an ice land. A canoe is seen among the icebergs alone in the land of nothing. Two young teens sat inside it, one a male and the other a female. Brother and sister by the looks of them. Both had dark skin, hair, blue eyes, and thick heavy blue clothes. The boy who had a shaven head save for a small ponytail hold on the back was slightly sanding in the canoe. The girl by him has her hair in a tight bird down her back with hair loops. The male had a spear in his hand as both him and the girl looked in the water as they slow drift down the cold waters.

Just then a fish swims close to the surface in front of the young male.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." The boy said aiming his spear as he spoke backwards towards the girl who is now known as Katara.

Katara looks in the water with a thoughtful look as a fish pasts by after her brother spoke. She leans over the edge of the canoe to watch it for a second. Leaning back she hesitantly removes her left glove. Taking a deep breath and putting on a look of trepidation she begins to motion with her exposed hand up. Suddenly, a globe of water constraining the fish bursts out of the water. She begin circling her hands trying to keep the fish a float.

With a voice of cheerfulness Katara blurted out. "Sokka, look!"

'Sokka' Licked his lips watching the fish. He snaps back in a whisper. "Shhh. Katara, you're goanna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin!"

Katara tries try control the globe of water. "But Sokka!" She said "I caught one!" She struggles with the blob of water as it floats closer to Sokka, who didn't see it, raises his spear to strike a fish. POP! The back of his speak burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets drenched.

"Hey!" Katara yelps out in anger.

Sokka turns around very exasperated. "Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" He said rolling his eyes and moving his hands around.

Calming Katara answers back "It's not magic. It's water bending, and it's-"

Sokka toast his hands into the air. "Yeah, yeah, an ancient air unique to our culture, blah blah blah." He throws out as he turns around. Behind him Katara crossed her arms. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird?" Katara snaps out. She then finishes it with a smirk. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Katara was pointing out what Sokka was doing. He was flexing his 'muscle' and looking at his reflection in the water smugly. Hearing this he turns around to giver Katara a look, when suddenly the boat is bumped into something. Looking up with a gasp they both saw that they had entered an ice packed area at the end was a huge iceberg between two others. They began moving faster. Sokka worked frantically with the ore to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs while Katara told him what too.

They both give out a small cry.

Two icebergs moved together just before them "Watch out!" Katara cried. "GO LEFT! GO LEFT!"

Sokka try's to get them out but was thread into the way of the icebergs. Icebergs are colliding all around them, cornering them. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collided at once. Sokka and Katara jumped out in time onto one of the icebergs. Everything settlers down as they caught their breathe. They then realized they were not to the mercy of the currents.

Katara, who was almost thrown off the iceberg sat back next to Sokka. "You call that left?"

Sokka looks away. "You don't like my steering." He started making water movements with his hands. "Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

Katara jumps up so she was standing and peering, with a huge iceberg behind her back, down at Sokka who lean back on his hands. "So it's my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you home." Sokka said crossing his arms over his knees looking away. "leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara's anger begins to boils over. She snaps then. Katara face turn a tint red as she pointed at her brother. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." Her arms were been thrown back. The iceberg that lean overhead began to crack with each swing of her arms. " Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

Sokka notices this and a look of fear took his face. "Uh... Katara?" He try's rubbing his face tying to clamed himself.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! SETTLE DOWN!" Sokka begins to freak out a little seeing as the iceberg was just full of cracks.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" With that she through her arms out as hard as she could with the last words and that did it. As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. Sokka and Katara gasp seeing the damage. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on desperately until the iceberg settles.

Sokka hold down his sister as he begins speaking. "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

With a look of shock Katara says back in dumbstruck. "You mean I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations."

They both are leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them begins to glow an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg breaks the surface. It is unclear whether this is part of the one Katara broke up or not. As the new iceberg settles, Katara walks to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a mid teenage girl in a meditation pose is seen. She has white arrows on her fists and on her forehead that was barely visible, her hair floating in a wild tight ponytail bands in the air to the side and loss clothing was floating around as well. Katara raises an eyebrow trying to place were she heard of those markings, the arrows. Suddenly, her eyes glow and her arrow markings glow white.

Both Katara and Sokka gaps in shock and withdrew a little. Katara quickly pulls out one of her brothers weapons from his back. "She's alive! We have to help." She rushes towards the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka said racing after her as she jumped across on pieces of ice floating about. "We don't know what that thing is!"

Katara ignores him and skips across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped. Sokka follows. She begins to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice. It looks like air is released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it, but it is not entirely clear. The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

A group of tiger seals are awaken by the light and sing with it a roar at the phenomenon.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck.

A young men around the age of seventeen/eighteen was on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. This is Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates.

"Finally." He whispered. He turns to address someone sitting down playing a board game. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He says tossing his arms towards were the light was.

The men who was his uncle was seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects. "I won't get to finish my game?" He askes without looking up.

Zuko turns around "It means my search - it's about to come to an end."

Iroh gived an heavy groan.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He places a chips down on his game "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

With his anger heated up he snaps back almost in a scream. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

A wide shot of the exploded iceberg was seen heavily, Sokka still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. Katara was coving her face while her brother had his whole body covering hers. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Sokka raises his spear as a figure appears above them. It was tall, lean, fit, but yet very curvy fifteen/sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair, loss bright colored clothing, and her markings glowing.

Sokka raises his spear at the girl pushing his sister behind him a little. "Stop!"

The girl stands up as the glow and residual energy fades from her body. Also suddenly she passes out and falls down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara with a groan. Katara gaps and lunges forward and catches her right before she hit the bottom. Just as she sits up, Sokka was poking the young ladies head with the blunt end of his weapon.

Katara smacks it away, glaring at him. "Stop it!" She then lays the girl down and notice her clothing were loss and bright colors in an neon yellow, bright orang, and breath taking bright sapphire blue.

Groaning the girl begins to wake up, her eyes slowly open showing startling sliver eyes **{AN: I don't get why everyone things their gray. Their truly silver} **She blinks looking around. "W- Cough!- Who are you?"

"I'm-" She begin but was cut off by Sokka.

"Don't answer that!"

Rolling her eyes she answer the older girl's question. "I'm Katara. The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka."

Nodding the girl air bender herself up onto her feet and begins running her hand through her thick dark brown hair

freaked out Sokka waves his spear with a cry.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking around with an puzzled look as if she didn't know the place. Katara gets up to her feet as Sokka answers.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" He asked poking her head. "And why aren't you frozen?"

The girl smacks the spear away with a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. How should I know-" She was cut off by an animal growling. Gasping she frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. She jumps from the lip of what in fact was now a creator, her clothes flapping but the breast top of her shirt hold, and landed on a huge furry animal with arrows markings like hers. "Elsa! Are you all right?" she taps the animals eyes that slowly open but then closed. "Wake up, girl!"

The young girl hops down and tires to wake him when suddenly she was licked with a huge tongue. Katara and Sokka walk around and stopped in shock seeing the creature.

"Good! Your okay!"

Sokka walks forward. "What is that thing?" he asked a little off with his spear hold in a none threating way.

"Huh? Oh this is Elsa, my flying bison."

With a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, he shots back with. "Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister."

When the girl was about to reply, Elsa began breathing in. Knowing what was going to happened She ducks in time as Elsa sneeze all over Sokka with green snot. The older girl snicker behind her hand with a smug look.

"Don't make fun of Elsa." She snorted seeing Sokka was rubbing the ground, rolling round trying to get the get it off with the ice and snow. Katara watch with a smirk. "Oh, grow up, baby-pop. It'll wash off." **(AN: I know Baby Pop is for rock bands and blah blah, but I'm just gonna use it here. Plus, it fits Sokka, right?}**

"Ugh!" Was her answer.

She turn around sending her hair flying in front of her face. "So, do you guys live around here?" A spear was then pointed at her making her take a step back.

To Katara most likely he said. "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? She was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

Katara walked forward, she didn't seemed to care. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in her eye." She smirked and the girl ginned at them. "You know you never did tell us your name."

"I'm Angle and I'm your somewhat average Air Monk." To prove it she jumped in the air flying just above them before doing a back flip and landing on her feet with perfect balance, she pushed her loss strands of hair out of her right eye.

Shocked Sokka put his weapon down. "You just... flew ten feet in the air."

"Really?" She asked rolling her eyes. "I haven't notice."

It hit Katara now, knowing where she heard of the arrows. "Your an air bender!"

Angle shrugged "Sure am."

Sokka sulked. "Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." He begins to walk away but us stopped at the iceberg's edge. The sea was clear not canoe, no more floating ice sense the current took them and there was nothing to leave on. Just cold sea water and chucks of ice.

Seeing this Angle frowns. "If you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." She then air bends herself onto Elsa's head knowing they don't really have a chose. Only then did Katara and Sokka notice the enormous saddle. Reigns were attached to both of Elsa's great horns.

Thankful Katara smiles. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" She runs to the back of Elsa to walk up her tail to the saddle.

Sokka snaps out before she could sit down. "Hold it! I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster."

Angle turns towards him with a slight glare. "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" She hears Katara laugh at that comment as Sokka stares at her in shock. "Stop being a drama queen, and get on."

Sokka starts to say something but gives up before he does. Sighing he get on. Katara had a look of excitement while Sokka looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.

Angle smirks seeing this and turns towards the sea. "Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Elsa, yip yip!" She whips the reigns lightly and Elsa gives a low rumble. Katara truns her head whens he hears Elsa flaps her huge beaver tail and then they launch into the air. Elsa spreads her legs wide but then comes right back down in to the water with a huge splash. She swims forward.

Shocked Angle tires again. "Come on girl! Yip, yip!" Katara claws to the front to get a better view of the area.

"Wow," Sokka said not surprise. "That was truly amazing."

Anger Angle whipped around glaring at him. "Oh will you shut up, Dip-stick. Elsa's just tired. A little rest and she'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Back at Prince Zuko's Navy ship. Zuko was on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, when approached by Iroh. The sky was a darker color then it was with the others.

"I'm going to bed now." he said with an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A men NEEDS his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.

Without turning around Zuko answer back. "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." He narrows his eyes.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Angle was laying on top of Elsa's head, Sokka sitting in the same place and Katara was sitting on the edge of the saddle before Angle.

"Hey." She said crossing her legs.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Katara crosses her arms over her legs. "I guess I was wondering- you being an air bender and all- if you had any idea on what happened to the Avatar."

Angle's eyes widened and a far away look case over her as of she was remembering something. "Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay," Katara shrugged "Just curious. Night then." With a wave she clawed back to Sokka.

"Sleep tight." Angle whispered looking into the dark sky. Fear danced in her eyes.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Angle wakes up on top of Elsa looking around with huge thick pitch black clouds. Thunder rolled across the sky alerting her. She struggled with Elsa's reigns, screaming as she did so, in the heavy rain trying to get them out of there. She soon losses control and enter the watery depths. As Elsa and Angle came up for air they were block out by an wave and was tossed around underwater. Going deeper and deeper. Elsa lost consciousness while Angle tried to hang on but was failing. An necklace begin floating in front of her eyes with an fire nation and earth kingdom ring on it- one was a wedding ring. Her eyes close as she took those in, suddenly her eyes flow open as her markings and eyes glowed a bright white. She slams her fist together and slowly both Angle and Elsa are frozen in a huge ball of see through ice.

"Angle! Angle, wake up!" Katara voice echoed in Angle's head. Gasping Angle shot out of her fur cot that Katara had lone her. Looking up Angle saw Katara was kneeling by her bed side. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." With a small smile Angle started pulling on her clothes over her yellow undergarments. Katara stops for a sec, seeing how the air bending tattoos ran all over Angle's body. Closely they seemed to wave around, like air currents. Blinking she griped Angle's by the hand as she finished putting on her arm bends, and led her outside the tent.

As she was pulled out she took an bright blue and yellow shoulder bag with her and a brown wooden staff. "Hey!" Katara dragged the older girl out as she try to grain control of her feet to walk. She pulled Angle into eh middle of the village. There ware composed of woman of various ages and young children. Sokka sat not to far away sharping his boomerang.

Katara waved her hand out. "Angle, this is the entire village. Entire village, Angle." Angle gives an bow to them in a friendly manner but in fear the people pulled back from her.

Angle pulls her arms to her chest looking at them in with an raised eyebrow "Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Elsa sneeze on me?" Angle looked over her clothes to make sure. As she did so, the oldest lady of the village came in with a specter look.

She looked like Katara but at the same time not. "Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"'Extinct'?" She asked in shock but was ignored when Katara griped her arm and waved at the older female.

"Angel, this is my grandmother"

The older woman give Angel a small smile or return it with a bigger one. "Call me Gran Gran."

"Yeah. Cool. But back to the 'Extinct' part-"

Suddenly Sokka was by her ripping her staff from her hands. "What's this-"

"Hey, give it back."

"- a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"First, it's _not _for stabbing, though I could ran you through with it," Angel hissed using air bending to pull the staff into her hands. "Second, it's for air bending." She blow a puff of air at the staff and it turn into a glider with long red wings.

The children grasp and laughed. "Magic trick." "Do it again." some said.

Angel smiled at them. "Sorry, not magic but air bending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider allowing me to fly." She explained.

"Last I check, humans can't fly." Sokka snorted, not believing her one bit.

"Oh, check again, Baby Pop!" With that she flow into the air with her glider and started doing ticks as in loops and flips. She soars above them as they pointed at her in wonder. She grain my air power causing her to go fast and with it she flow in-between a grape of the villagers causing snow and their hair to go everywhere. Gran Gran watch on with hope dancing across her face. When she was done she landed on an now tower with her legs cross, but the tower wasn't able to hold the sudden weight and fall apart.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried out.

Angel was force to go down with it. She was rolled down with a yelp. Katara rushed forward as everyone gathered around. "That was amazing!" Angel took her outstretch hand and pulled herself up.

As she closed her glider shut, a huge bank of snow buries Sokka, who was examining the damaged tower behind her. Trying to get out Sokka said. "Great. You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender, together you can just waste time all day long." He finally got out and walked away whispering to himself.

"You're a water bender?" Angel turn to Katara smiling.

"Well... Sort of... Not yet..." Katara tired to explained by couldn't. Gran Gran came up to them and put an hand on Katara's shoulder

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Katara waved to Angel as she walked away. Shrugging Angel started to check the South Pole out.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zuko's ship was cutting through the waves, Zuko was facing two Fire Navy seamen, not to far away Iroh was seating watching.

"Again"

Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. The guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. They run at him but he flips over them to land behind them. "Ha! Heeya!"

Iroh sighs as he gets up. "No!" He started making hand gushers. "Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him. "Get it right this time."

Anger Zuko walks towards him. "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No," Iroh spoke. "you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics."

"Grrrr... Huh!" Zuko blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. He turns to his uncle."The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well," Iroh stated before smiling. " But first I must finish my roast duck." He begins eating the food as Zuko watches in disgust. "Num num... num..."

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zuko was pacing back and forth addressing to people in front of him.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

The group he was talking to were children, most of whom are toddlers. One of the boys raises his hands. "I gotta pee!"

Impartial Sokka sighed. " Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

"But I really gotta go."

"Okay..." Sokka sighed. "Who else has to go?" All of them raised their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six left.

"Sokka," Someone behind him called. He turns to see his sister Katara. " Have you seen Angel? Gran Gran said she disappeared over an hour ago."

"I don't care." Sokka said. "I just want her to leave-"

"Wheee!" A child cried. The turn around to see the kids of the village laughing and having fun. Angel was watching on from the ground smiling. Elsa's tail was being used as an makeshift sawhorse. A kid slide down's Elsa's back and lands in a pile of snow with the others kids. Katara begins laughing as Sokka- seething with anger- ran towards them

"Stop! Stop it right now!" The children got up and left laughing as Angel frown at him. " What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!"

Angel pales viably. "What war?" She walks to him with her arms bent to her chest a little. "What are you talking about?"

Katara and Sokka stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Angel then rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just leave me alone, will you Baby Pop." With that she walks away. "See yawl later Katara."

They watch as she left in shock. Unknown to them her eyes were darting back and forth. "She's kidding, right?" Sokka asks his sister who shrugged.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Angel was under an Ice arch surrounded by cold water, training.

Angel was holding some type of fan moving in a way that seem to be a dance. She moved as one with the fans, twisting, flipping, and darting. She turns around, back bent, one up bent backwards and one threw the other fan at the arch creating a crack. Pleased she put her hands on her hips when someone gasp behind her.

In defense of some sort she crouches with her fan open ready to attack. It as Katara who had wide eyes and a jaw open mouth. Angel blushes and looks away. "That was... Amazing!" She looks up to Katara smiling. "How you learn to move like that. And ore those suppose to be weapons, or air bending tools?"

Angel laughs at the younger girl. "Thanks and I learn to move like this from an air bender, and their bother weapons and bending tools." Katara blushes then before both girls are laughing.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

The girls were walking through an tunnel of ice talking.

"You mean there isn't anyone in your tribe who can teach you?"

Katara sighed sadly. "No. You're looking at the only water bender on the whole South Pole."

Angel shook her head frowning. "This isn't right. A water bender needs to master water bending... what about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have someone to teach you?"

"Maybe" Katara said looking up at Angel. " But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world."

"But you forget;" Angel smirked. "I have a flying bison. Elsa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole." She smiled closing her eyes. "Katara." She open "We're gonna find you a master!"

Katara's eyes wide and she smiles. "That's..." She then frowns. "I mean, l don't know. I've never left home before."

"Well, you think about it-" They walked out of the tunnels into an open yard of ice and snow. "-Whoa, what is that?" Angel walked forwards looking at something as Katara follow uneasy.

Staring up at the ship, she realized it was an Fire Navy ship, locked in the ice around it, silhouetted by the sun behind it.

Katara glared at the ship in hatred. "A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Angel stared towards the ship. " Angel stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

Angel shrugged. "If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Still unsure she follows Angel. They enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of the forwards compartments below the water line. walking around for a little, pasting many darkened room. They walked into a weapon cell and looked around.

"Sigh." Katara stared as Angel looked around with an raised eyebrow. "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks of the war."

Angel picked of a spear and looked at in thought before shacking her head. "Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war."

"Angel... how long _were _you in that iceberg?" Katara eyes were wide when it hit her.

"how should I know? Maybe a few days. Why?" She asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Cause I think... I think it was more like a hundred years."

Angel laughed a little. "What! That's impossible and trust me I've been know to do the impossible. Do I look like a hundred- six-teen year old lady to you?"

"Well no. But think about it. The way been going on for a century. You don't know about it cause... somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Angel shook her head closing her eyes, trying to think back. "No..." Images past over her eyes. The monks, training, friends, Kurzon and Bumi, what really happened to her parents, her running away, Elsa, the strom, and her freezing them. Her eyes shot open and a tear rolled down her face. A hand shot to her neck were a necklace was with two rings, her fingers rolled over a fire nation wedding ring. "Kurzon..." She whispered. "A hundred years! I can't believe it..." She slide down the wall to the floor.

Katara fall to her knees by her. "I'm sorry, Angel... maybe there's a bright side of all this?"

Angel smiled up at her. "I did get to meet Sokka and you."

"Come on let's get out of here." Smiles Katara.

They walked around a little more, and walks into the main room., when Katara spoke. "Angel. Let's head back. This place is creepy-"

"Huh?" Angel's foot had tripped a wire. behind them the door was blocked by bars that fall from the ceiling. They grabbed it just as it falls and they know they were trapped.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Angel whispered to Katara.

Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. An exterior shot of the ship, Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Angel and Katara were watching from where they were trapped from an window. The flare rises high before it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks.

Angel looks around fore somewhere to exit, a huge hole was in the ceiling. She smiles. "Hold on." She pulled Katara on her back, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. She lands with Katara still on her back on top of the bridge.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zuko watch from a long shot of the falling flare through a telescope. He follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Angel hopping down the ship and ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara still on her back.

"The Last Air Bender." He fallows them with the telescope. "Quite agile for his age." he shouts to a guard not to far away. "wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." He looks back at Angel and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans around the area quickly, then pulls back to focus on Katara's village. "... As well as his hiding place."

He pulls back and watches in determination.

**To Be Continued **


	2. The Avatar Return

**WHAT DOES ANGLIA LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Angleor in this story Angle is 16 also very different.**

**Dark straight hair with bangs hanging over her right eye and loss sterns of hair on the side of her face with a yellow thin headband. Her hair in the back is pulled in a loss yellow bow, down to below her hips with bands in random places so it's not loss. Two loss gold bracelets and lower arm bands. Yellow breast top hold by thin bright blue sting that tried around her neck with a loss orange cloth netted into the breast top loss hanging down to her belly button. Golden hops on top of her arms with bright blue loss cloth to it flowing down to her elbows. Orang loss pants with blue ends right at her calf's. Yellow cloth skirt thing (Like Korra. the next Avatar) with the top a bright white with blue ends and white cloth hanging in front of it. She also wore brown soles. Bright blue arrows line her body like in the show. To the skirt are one small cloth bag that holds her money and whatnot and a bigger one that Momo sits in. A air bender hairclip given from her father is hold in her hair. Arrows ran long her body.**

**Femoral. Orang long length skirt to the floor under a wrapped short sleeved yellow dress with a orang stomach belt, an air loom necklace around her neck. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes. Orang top wraps that reach up and wrap around her -only her chest-, and yellow small trunks.**

**Winter. Fur orang Shaw with hood, winter boots and orang fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Angle is also a little rebel and not as lovable. She's not a native sense she's six-teen.**

**Oh and sense Aanga a girl so is Elsa so his name will be changed to Elsa. Like? Cause isn't the reason that Angleand Elsa get a long so well were males sense their only so much.**

* * *

_Book 1: Water Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns_

The flare was heading down as the villager watch. Gran Gran and some of the other villagers stood outside the village waiting for Angel and Katara. They look down the ice road out of their village to see Angel and Katara in the distance walking towards them. As they approach, the children run forwards to greet them.

"Yay! Angel's back!" they children gather around Angel who laughed as Sokka comes forwards angrily.

He threw his arm out and points at Angel. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

The teenagers walked forward as Katara tired to talk to Sokka. "Angel didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Yah," Said a blushing Angel who pulled her hood up over her head looking away. " we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well...we "boobied" right into it."

"Katara," Gran Gran scowled shaking her head "you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

Angel threw her head back and put a hand up. "Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Her voice was then heaven out. "It's my fault."

"Aha!" Sokka said. "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children walk away from Angel and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

Katara eyes widen before she became angry. "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

Angel stood quietly listening to what they had to say. Not saying a word.

Katara threw her hands down mentioning to Angel. "Angel is not our enemy! Don't you see? Angel's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun! We can't fight fire benders with fun!"

Angel had a smug looked on her face as she stared at the somewhat younger teen. "You should try it sometime, Buzz Kill."

"Get out of our village! Now!"

"Grandmother please." Katara walked towards Gran Gran with a pleading face. "don't let Sokka do this."

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the air bender leaves." Gran Gran said.

With tearful eyes Katara threw her arms up. "Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She grips Angel's hand and begins to walk off with a shock Angel. "C'mon, Angel, let's go!" She begin walking them towards Elsa with the whole village watching them.

"No!" Angel jerked her arm from a confused Katara. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family. I never had one before and I don't want to break yours apart." She walked towards Elsa as Katara stared after her.

" So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

"Yeah..." Angel looks away trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Where will you go?"

Angel ran a hand through Elsa's fur. "Guess I'll go back home and see if I can find more air benders..." Her eyes widen in horror. "Wow... I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." She shook her head with a slight laughter in her tone. She then air bends herself onto Elsa's head where she takes the reigns. She turns to address the village. "It was nice meeting everyone." She put down her bag, tiring around Elsa's horn tightly.

"Let's see your bison fly now, Air Girl." Seether **{An: I know not a word} ** Sokka.

Angel glared at him for a second before taking the challenge, smiling down at Elsa she spoke kindly. "Come on, Elsa, you can do it... Yip yip!" Elsa rumbles and gets onto her feet.

"Ha! I thought so." Sokka said smugly with an hint of amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara who stared on with tearful eyes.

"Angel! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

Angel stares at the little girl smiling sadly. "I'll miss you too, Misty." She turns to Katara and Sokka before turn around, shaking the reigns once more. "Let's go, girl." Elsa and Angel left but a tear rolled down her face. Katara and the little girl watch sadly, the little girl the runs off crying back to the village while Gran gran comes behind Katara. Sokka started running and gathering children.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you-" Katara turns around glaring at her grandmother.

"You happy, now?" She asked angrily. "There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender!" she stalks off, leaving gran Gran alone.

Sokka was directing the little boys through the village gate.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!" A little boy stops, raising his hand, and dancing about suggestively.

"But, I gotta-"

Sokka cuts him off forcefully and pointed to the fortification. "And no potty breaks!"

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

In a frozen wasteland outside the village was Angel and Elsa. Ice blocks shot up from the sea in ever angle. Angel was resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes that both were resting in. Elsa lies on her back in the lower one, while Angel was in the smaller one up higher. Elsa rumbles as Angel plays with her fans.

"Yeah, I liked them too." A sound of something in the water alerts her. She sits up fast and crawls a little to see a Fire Navy ship steaming towards the village. She looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon.

"No!" She jumps out of her perch. "Elsa, wait here!" Her repel was a rumble. She open her staff, throwing it in the air before her- right off the ice she was on- and jumps onto it, flying off towards the village.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zuko's ship was steaming ahead, Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants, He grids himself with a breastplate, shoulder guards, and a Fire Nation helmet.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Sokka was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently- it looked like a wolf, black around the eyes, gray for the top of his face, white for his jaw with two black specks at the bottom and white jagged eyebrows.

He left his tent with his weapons. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice walls of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. The guard tower collapses in a heap of snow and ice.

"Oh man!" Sokka shoulder's sagged. Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Still atop of the wall, Sokka looks small, suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It was the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. Sokka's eyes widen "Ohhh, man..."

Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. The ships continue to ice break towards the wall. Gran Gran watch with wide eyes as everyone ran into their tents. Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then hears a child cry out. Turning around she sees a small boy around the age of three had fallen and the cracks from the ship was coming towards him. Katara runs and picks him up at the crack appeared were he was- if she hadn't he would have fallen in the ice. She got little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress, putting him the tent with Gran Gran.

She turns around hear the noise getting louder, she sees Sokka still in the same place. The ship was reaching the wall, Sokka poised was both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yelled at him.

As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The ship came into a halt, steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka was looking up at the ship, who also draws in a breath, his eyes wide in horror. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corves, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. The villagers watch in horror stepping back with Katara in the front of them not moving but watching Sokka.

As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. Zuko walks down the gangplank stairs followed by guards. Sokka, who had gotten up, charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry with his weapon ready. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles comically to free himself. Katara gasp, coving her mouth. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. The Fire Nation soldiers now have reached them. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran, knowing how they stood in front, they were in charge.

"Where are you hiding him?"

He looks around the crowd, not moving his head, as there is no immediate. Katara was holding on to Gran Gran in fright, suddenly a hand shot out and grabs Gran Gran, Katara flinches back as if she was burn clutching her eyes closed. Zuko tosses Gran Gran back and forth showing her to the villagers. " He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara who hugged her before looking at Zuko. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They scream in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" Zuko screamed at them. Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss.

A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear. "Show no fear!"Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, bonks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko standing sternly over him, in the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka. Sokka stared up at him in fear.

Suddenly a hooded figure flies past the guards who were caught off guard, ducks down with their arms out and sweeps Zuko's legs out from under him. Zuko flies up into the air by the sudden force, ends up flipping backwards ands lands between the guards with his butt up in the air. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The figure's hood covered their face and the Shaw it was attach to covered their body as it was folded in front of them, they had their hands up in defense.

"Huh?" Sokka asked at the figure who turn towards him and his eyes widen. "Hi... Thanks for comin'..." He said dryly. The figure huffed, it sound like a girl with an beautiful voice. They turn towards the fire bender who was getting to his feet and assumed a fire bending stance. The figure opens two fans and got in a stance as well, as Zuko and the guards surrounded the figure. They begin closing in, but the figure blows the men on either side of her backwards with blast of air. The figure blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind. The snow that was blown on to him began to steam.

The hood figure forcefully pulls down their hood showing them it was Angel. She glared at Zuko but a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "Fight me." She whispered but Zuko heard, he raised an eye brow. "You were looking for me, weren't you, Hot Head"

Zuko's eyes widen but his stance hold. "You're the last air bender? You're the Avatar?" She falls into a battle stance that seemed to perfect to be fake.

"Angel?" Katara asked in shock.

Sokka stared at the girl in shock and slight fear. "No way."

Zuko and Angel were in maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena. Circling each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a girl!" As he spoke he seemed to get more and more agitated. Angel's lips twitched as she hold back a smug face.

"Wow... High temper you have, Hot Head." Angel give a small laugh but stop and shot him a glare. "And what's wrong with me being a girl!?" Her eyes narrowed out glare all force at him daring him to say the wrong. thing.

"I can't fight a girl!" Zuko said staring at her, she blinked not thinking this was the response.

Then ager got her. "Okay so I'm a girl..." She mocked shaking her shoulder and neck. "Who's will fight yaw', Hot Shot." She flips and sends a strong force of air at him, he got out of the way. Zuko fires blast after blast, Angel dodges them all. Angel dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling her arm in front of her. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Angel looks behind to them and realizes she can't protect them all. She slammed closed her fans and picks up her staff that was laying by.

"If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?" The wind then caught her loss hair and it blow in front of her face shielding her eyes and making her seem more beautiful. A none visible blush appeared on Zuko's face but he hide by thinking of her question.

Zuko was still in his fire bending stance as he thought of his answer. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. Angel let go of the breath she was holding as a soldier took her staff and fans, leading her to the ship. Katara rushes forwards as everyone watch in shock, mostly Sokka who had a look of anger in his eyes.

"No, Angel!" She cried. "Don't do this!"

Angel turns her head towards Katara as she was forced to walk. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." the solders push her forward roughly, Katara arms shot out as Sokka stood up as if waiting for an attack, her eyes begin to get filled with tears. "Take care of Elsa for me until I get back." Zuko who led them shouted out to someone inside.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Angel's eyes widen knowing where they were going. They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Angel looks back hopefully at her new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Angel, Sokka stared on sadly. Her smile drops as she sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over her.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

It was morning. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Villager's were tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. Katara stood at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea. Sokka walks by carrying some things.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka." Katara said looking out and not towards Sokka. "Angel saved our tribe; now we have to save her."

Sokka came out and hold up a finger. "Katara, I-" but was cut off by Katara who threw her arms out.

"Why can't you realize that she's on our side? If we don't help her, no one will. I know you don't like Angel, but we owe him and I—"

"Katara!" Katara turns to him. "Are you goanna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka motions to his left to show a canoe ready to go.

Katara gasps smiling at her brother. "Sokka!" She rushes forwards and hugs him.

"Get in. We're going to save your friend." Sokka said.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran Gran said coming up towards them. They turn and try to look innocent. Gran Gran looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." The siblings looked at each other in in shock as Gran Gran walks to them. "It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She give Katara a huge and hands her the bundle and turns to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She hugs Sokka who hugged her a little.

"Yeah... okay, Gran." He said with a smile.

"Angel is the Avatar. She's the world's only chance. You both found her for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with her." they looked at each other.

Katara then frowns looking at the canoe. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Elsa then mounting the crest of a hill, looking for Angel. She emits a low rumble as she approaches, knowing Katara and Sokka.

"Elsa!" Katara cries as she runs towards her.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka called after her.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zuko's ship was cutting through the ice packed waters, on board Angel hands were bounded behind her back. She was facing Zuko, Iroh, and a bunch of guards.

"This staff and fans will make an excellent gift for my father and sister... I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Angel glared at him.

"I did have a father figure back at home, and a brunch of brothers and sisters, Fire Freak." She hissed out. Zuko ignored her.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" He shoves the objects to Iroh. " take thes to my quarters." He walks off with Angel checking him out with a slight blush.

Iroh looks at it and immediately turns to the guars on his left. " Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard takes the staff as Angel is escorted down some stairs into the ship.

Angel being escorted along one of the ship's hallways by two guards. Her eyes scanning the area before a smug look come on her face. "So..." she said looking back and forth between the,. "I guess you never fought an air bender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Silence." the guard in front of her said.

They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Angel draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels her backwards and into the guard behind her. They are blown all the way back down the hallway, they crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Angel used him to cushion her own impact. She then air bends herself back up onto the deck and air bends the door at the end of the deck open. She enters the ship and runs down the hall.

One of the guards Angel just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. "The Avatar has escaped!" The guard on the bride turns and runs off.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Elsa was swimming through the ice covered waters, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka in his back in the saddle.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said drearily.

Katara turns her head towards him and sighs before looking at Elsa. "Please, Elsa, we need your help. Angel needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Elsa." She leans down and runs a hand through Elsa's fur. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Angel?" Elsa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

Sokka picked his head up to look at the sky. "What was it that girl said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?" He sat up straighter with his hands last gets a response. Elsa rumbles again and begins to flop her massive beaver tail. She begins to hop along the surface of the water as she picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, she takes off into the sky.)

Katara smiled and shouted out. "You did it, Sokka!"

Sokka was leaning over the back of the saddle smiling so big it had to hurt shouting out in joy. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!"Katara gives him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly he said. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." But he was still smiling. Elsa flies higher and higher into the sky gaining speed.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Angel was running down one of the ship's hallways, looking behind her for pursuers. Her hands were still bound behind her back, she turns and starts to run forward- right into three Fire Nation soldiers who were blocking her way, weapons ready. "Ah!" She looks at them before smiling shyly at the, "You haven't seen my staff and fans around, have you?" She joked.

They raised they weapons higher, Angel's eyes widen. She runs forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. she gets by them with ease and they look at her retreating form with surprise. "That's what I thought!" She called out still running down the hall.

She runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at her, but she avoids it by launching herself over the guards head. Angel flips over so her the rope and her hair bands got cut off by catching them in the horn of the guard's helmet, the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Angel rolls over the ground catching herself on her hands with her hair falling into perfect curls around her face and blowing out from the force. She runs off

Angel then begin randomly opening doors and closing them. She runs past by an open door and stops. She looked inside and saw her fans and weapons. With air bending she runs to them.

SLAMED!

The door was slammed shut behind her causing her to turn around. She saw Zuko and gasp.

"looks like I underestimated you."

"Yeah..." Angel narrows her eyes seeing a slight blush on Zuko's face. "Most people do."

After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Angel, who barely dodges. After dodging a few more shots, Angel rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. She put her hands on his back right under his neck. By doing so, Zuko is unable to blast her with fire as she could fell every step this way before it happened. Angel was then thrown from Zuko and was now facing him. She dissipates each fireball with a small air ball she forms with her hands. Angel then jumps off Zuko's bent leg to his chest that she pushed back on and creates an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at her. Angel terminates the air ball after being hit by a fire blast, she rolls over as one almost licked her, jumps up from under a flag and grabs the end of it to pull it down with her. She wraps Zuko up in it as she passes him. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Angel is able to grab her staff and fans (Which she huffs to her cloth skirt. Suddenly Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Angel air bends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Angel then air bends the mattress up to Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Angel smirking.

"You know... your kind of cute..." Angla said teasing him with a wink before she left... not seeing his face became as red as an apple. He heard her call out. "It's to bad you want me as a pensioner!" He gets up and ran after her.

Angel opens a deck hatch on the floor and air bends herself onto the bride from below. She looked out and saw the huge open windows. She rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. Angel opens her glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it. As she catches it she gives a happy sigh. Unfortunately, behind her, Zuko had jumped after her in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Angle's ankle. She tires to get him to let go, although Zuko fought back. Their fight causes the glider to fall and with them as while.

When they leaded they were rolling around from the force. Zuko had rolled over her with her under him. Both groan and got up only to blush in the position they were in. Zuko had with his arms on either side of her face with his close towards hers, her legs where up and bent at the knees so she had them pressed to Zuko's side. Then Angle glares as Zuko blushed sense his forehead was right above hers.

"Get off of me!" She slams him with a gush if wind sending him a good three feet from her. As they got into stance with an very anger Angel and a blushing Zuko they heard a groan. Angel's glare disappears as she turn her head over her shoulder to see Elsa in the sky, it also stops Zuko's blushing but not all of it.

"What is that?" Zuko asked with wide eyes.

"Elsa!" Angel cried out in glee. She turns just as Zuko fire a blast of flames at her. Gasping she blocks it with her staff, twirling it like an helicopter to escape the blasts. She was forced to the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. She regains her balance and blow three more fireballs before her staff is knocked away from her. To block the next blasts she had to jump onto the very edge of the ship. Zuko send a solfer flame at her face, as she blocks it her feet slip and she falls to the water below with her eyes closed.

"Angel! No!" Katara cried out. As Katara's screams got louder Zuko ran towards the end of the ship and looks down at the water below seeing no Angel...

Angle begins sinking faster and faster.

"Angle!"- Katara

"Angle!"- Sokka

ANGEL!"- both

At Katara and Sokka's final scream, Angle's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on her face. She turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around her, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Angle, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. She breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop her swirling maelstrom of water. Her hair was flapping widely around her figure and her fans were sent flying away from the wind and water force. Zuko looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Angle lands on the deck, her eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. She releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men. Zuko was thrown overboard.

Katara and Sokka stared on with wide eyes.

"Did you _see_ what she just _did_!?" Katara asked with a voice filled with incredulously.

"Now _that_," Sokka said gushing towards Angle. "Was some water bending!"

Angle morns almost as if she was in pain and falls to her knees. She wobblers be fore moments before she falls forward onto the deck. The white energy faded from her eyes and tattoos. Elsa lands not to far from her and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve her.

"Angle?" Katara asked. "Are you okay?" Sokka pulled Angle on to him to see of she was okay as Katara kneeled down by them.

Drained Angle managed out. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

Sokka smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well... I couldn't let you have all the glory." It was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.

Angle looks somewhere off to the side and both siblings fallowed her lining and saw her staff. "I dropped my staff."

"Got it." Katara said before running over to pick it up. As she sis so, Zuko grips the end of it. Gasping Katara kicks him in shoulder sending him down towards the wall but he grabs the anchor chain in time with one hand as he looked up glaring. "Ha!_ That _was for Angle!" She said smugly.

Elsa begin to shake off some water as Sokka helped Angle up onto her. The guards that had been washed away from Angle's bending had gotten up and ready up fight. Sokka and Angle gasp but Katara rushed forward. She picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet.

"Katara!" He shouted at her as he starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again.

Katara picks up another stream of water with her back towards them, and throws it at the solders behind her. The sound of something frozen causes her to turn around to find them frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She then turns and climbs back up on Elsa. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

Annoyed Sokka rolled his eyes and begin talking to no one. " I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He kept beating the ice and when it broke he ran up Elsa's tail." Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was on board, Elsa rumbles and takes off into the sky.

Iroh who had just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looked up after them. He rubbed his eyes before looking again. "Huh?"

Elsa was rapidly flying away from the ship as Iroh helped Zuko back on board.

"Shoot them down!" He said. As Elsa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Elsa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. But Angle jumps to the back of the saddle and, using her staff like a baseball bat, air bends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Elsa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. The trio was then laughing at his mishap.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a young lady."

in the distance Angle turns towards them while Zuko watches her. Her hair was flapping wildly and into her face as their eyes locked for a second. Angle jerked her head away with a slight blush. Zuko's cheeks had a barely visible blush to them as his eyes narrowed out.

"That girl, Uncle, just did this." Zuko said with an amazement in his voice waving his arm out towards the heavily damaged ship. "I won't underestimate her again." Iroh eyed the slight blush on his cheeks as he stared off into the distance.

"You would have won... if you weren't attracted towards her." Joked Iroh who smiled knowing.

Zuko's eyes widen as he twist around towards his uncle. "I'm _not _attracted to her." He then shouts out an order without turning towards the guards. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" he then looks away from his uncle to see some soldiers are using controlled fire bending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara. He turns his back towards them. "As soon as you're done with that." He looks on into the distances once more in thought.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air bender)**

Elsa was flying in the air through the clouds. The sky was a beautiful pinkish orange color. Angle had her knees to her chest with her arms warped around them with Katara and Sokka on the saddle.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara said with an awe dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know. I just sort of.. did it." She said shrugging.

":Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

She looks away. "Because... I never wanted to be."

Silence. The siblings looked at each other. Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of sunlight.

"But Angle, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said as Sokka nodded.

Upset Angle looked at them. "And how am I going to do that?"

With a thoughtful look Sokka answer. "According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me, Baby Pop."

"Well," Katara said. "if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending."

Suddenly Angel's down case face was all smiles. "We can learn it together!"

Both of them turn towards Sokka who was watching them. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara said smiling at him.

"I'd like that." Sokka said dreamily. "I'd really like that."

Both girls laugh at his face. "Then we're in this together."

Angle then air bends herself by them with an open scroll for them to see. "All right, but before I learn water bending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here, here, and here." HS epointed to three places on the map.

"What's there?" Asked Sokka with an raised eyebrow.

She smirked at them as a shadow past above her making the siblings eye each other. "You'll see." she then frowns with a hand on her cloth skirt. "My fans. Oh, come on!"

The siblings then laugh at her.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**WHAT DOES ANGLIA LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Angle or in this story Angle is 16 also very different.**

**Dark straight hair with bangs hanging over her right eye and loss sterns of hair on the side of her face with a yellow thin headband. Her hair in the back is pulled in a loss yellow bow, down to below her hips with bands in random places so it's not loss. Two loss gold bracelets and lower arm bands. Yellow breast top hold by thin bright blue sting that tried around her neck with a loss orange cloth netted into the breast top loss hanging down to her belly button. Golden hops on top of her arms with bright blue loss cloth to it flowing down to her elbows. Orang loss pants with blue ends right at her calf's. Yellow cloth skirt thing (Like Korror. the next Avatar) with the top a bright white with blue ends and white cloth hanging in front of it. She also wore brown soles. Bright blue arrows line her body like in the show. To the skirt are one small cloth bag that holds her money and whatnot and a bigger one that Momo sits in. A air bender hairclip given from her father is hold in her hair. Arrows ran long her body.**

**Femoral. Orang long length skirt to the floor under a wrapped short sleeved yellow dress with a orang stomach belt, an air loom necklace around her neck. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes. Orang top wraps that reach up and wrap around her -only her chest-, and yellow small trunks.**

**Winter. Fur orang Shaw with hood, winter boots and orang fur socks. **

**(And in the last two chapters I forget to mention this, these are only for the first clothes she wear)**

**I love how this character looks.**

**Angle is also a little rebel and not as lovable. She's not a native sense she's six-teen.**

**Oh and sense Anglea a girl so is Elsa so his name will be changed to Elsa. Like? Cause isn't the reason that Angle and Elsa get a long so well were males sense their only so much.**

**Other later on will be Gender Bend (You pick)**

* * *

The sun was rising over a lake making the sky a beautiful yellow and pink, Elsa and the trio were on the shore of the lake. One of the members is asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground, Elsa was standing grazing slowly, while a small fire cats a plume of smoke. Angle sat on Elsa's head as Katara is up in the passenger section doing some kind of work. Angle was working on adjusting Elsa's reins.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Angle said smiling.

"Angle..." Katara turn towards her. "I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's _why _I'm so excited!"

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself..." She looks away to see Sokka asleep. She floats down from Elsa's back and walks over to him, Sokka was snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground. "Wake up, Sokka. Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka opens his eyes a little and started making groggy noises. "Sleep now... Temple later..." He rolls over and ties to go back asleep.

Angle frowns at him before knocking his head with her brown flats. "Get up you triple size baby." He didn't move as her face turn red with anger. Then an idea hit her. A mischievous grin spreads over her face as she gets an idea. Angle picks up a stick as Katara watches from atop Elsa's back.

With a faked voice of fear that even Katara fall for with wide eyes before smiling, she shouted out. "Sokka! Wake up!" she begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka's eyes shot up as he screams on top if his lungs. "AAAAAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AAAAAAHHH!" He hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara laughs at him as he looked up to see a very innocent looking Angel smiling at him with her hands pulling her hair around her fingers in it's seven cloth bands.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go."

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Tents and buildings were line up in a Fire Nation navel years, the ships were line in the waters and an railroad line runs down the whole area. Zuko's ship was dock, it was damaged and much smaller then the other fire nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship had been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Iroh and Zuko were walking down the spout and entered the naval yard itself.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing her tail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko turns towards him angrily.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao said. Zuko and Iroh turn to face the camera with somewhat surprised expressions. Zhao's hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.

"Caption Zhao." Zuko said with distaste.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh-" He bows to Iroh in respect. "-great hero of our nation.

Iroh bows his head in return. "_Retired _general."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged ship behind them.

Zhao had a look of surprise on his face before coving it. "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes..." Said an uneasy Fire Prince. "you wouldn't believe what happened." He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes go wide and blinks a few times in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." he then leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

Seeing Zhao stared he answer immediately. " Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." He said uneasy.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me fore a drink?"

Zuko turns to leave. "Sorry, but we have to go." Iroh through places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." He turns to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you." Both older males walked off as Zuko stood in place. "Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Elsa was flying above great white clear clouds with mountains not far from her. Angle and Katara sat on Elsa's head whole Sokka was in the saddle. Suddenly his stomach growls and he holds it with an annoyed look.

"Hey, stomach, be quit, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." He says as He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Angle eyes him from the corner of her eyes with a frown. "Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You _what_! Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." He said frowning with a sagged face.

Elsa swooped towards the closer mountains. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

"Angle?" Katara called a little unsure as she spoke. "Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about 'em?" Angel asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." She looks away "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." She looked back at Angle.

Angel shook her head and out on a hopeful optimism. "Just because no one has _seen_ an air bender," She turns her head towards Katara. "doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Her voice made have be determined, her eyes hold doubt.

"I know it's hard to accept." Katara tried.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an air bender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Elsa?" With that new found hope the doubt disappeared, Angle rubs the big animal's head, who grunts return. "Yip yip." Elsa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Elsa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it. The buildings were beautiful whites and blues with tall towers.

"There it is... The Southern Air Temple." Angle said smiling.

"Angle, it's amazing!" Katara gasp.

"We're home, girl. We're home."

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Back at the Fire Nation navy yard, inside a huge tent, Commander Zhao stands inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule."

Iroh was inspection a stand of weapons and Zuko was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao then turns to Zuko with a thoughtful look.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Silence. " So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" He smiled at the mere thought

Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.

"My fault entirely." Iroh said clearly embarrassed as he backed away. Zhao watched him walk away with an raised eye brow.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said with a straight face.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Zhao's eager face then eyed him. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

Zuko looked at him "No," He then looks away. "Nothing." His voice was heavy the whole time he talk and he winced from the sound rolling his eyes.

Zhao stood from his chair. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_-" He lens his face into Zuko's who didn't make eye contact "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found _anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." He looks Zhao in the eyes. "Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let her escape." Zuko's head dropped in shame.

"'Her'. The Avatar's female?" Zhao said before a smiled came across his face.

"Yes sir... At less that's what the report said." The guard said.

Zhao turns towards Zuko. "Now, remind me..." He comes up behind him with a smirk. "... how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko closed his eyes in defeat.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Elsa was standing on a landing platform at the bottom of a path that leads up towards the temples. The path was curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain. The trio was walking up the long path way as Angel walked ahead a little eager.

"So," Sokka said. "where do I get something to eat?"

Up ahead hearing this Angle rolls her eyes and huffed out "Men."

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an air bender temple and all you can think about is food? "

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Angle stood at the edge of the oath where she stop to let the others catch up. They did and she points below them. "That's where my friends and I would play airball!" Angle gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field. "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Her voice trails off and she sighs.

"What's wrong?" Sokka said walking forward as Katara looks away.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

Sokka and Katara look at each, change the subject, hurrying up to him. "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asked. Angel looks at him before smiling evilly.

Sokka was standing with the backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Angle was on the opposite side with the backboard behind her. She was bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above her outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Angle starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Suddenly, she throws it up in the air over her head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Angle puts her hands behind her back, and closes her eyes with a smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. She cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball then hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.

"Hahahha!" Laughed Aang holding her sides. "Angle- 7, Sokka-0" She cheered still laughing.

Sokka stared getting up as Katara watched him with a smug look like always He started getting up painfully. "Making her feel better," he said giving his sister a look. "is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.)

"Katara?" Sokka asked. Katara walked towards him and sees the helmet.

"Fire Nation. We have to tell her."

Sokka nodded before turning towards Angle. "Angle, there's something you need to see!"

Angel shrugged before approaching them smiling while bending the ball around. "On my way!"

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she water bends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Angel asked looking down at the young girl who was only about a foot shorter then her, maybe less. Angel was tall for her age.

"Uh..." Katara said uncertainly. "just a new water bending move I learned." Angel eyes shifted to Sokka who was getting out of the pile of snow then Katara with a smirk.

"Nice! But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see" She walks off towards where they came from leaving Katara and Sokka, who was standing and wiping the snow off his shoulders and head, alone. Sokka give his sister a look who in return looked away.

They came to the entrance of the Air Temple itself and was amazed. Everything was a bright white or startling sapphire blue like Angel's clothes. Angel ran ahead as Katara and Sokka, who crossed his arms, had a moment to speak alone.

" Katara, fire benders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Katara walks away from him looking at the ground.

"I can for Angle's sake." Sokka comes up behind her and they walk forward together.

"Katara, she's a teenager, she's older than me! I'm not even courting the hundred years either, you don't have to protect her. She's capable of taking care of herself. Trust me." Sokka said. "She's like seven-teen."

"If she finds out that the Fire Nation invaded her home, she'll be devastated." Katara said looking away from him.

"Hey guys, come here!" Angel called to them. They walked a head to find Angel motioning towards a stature of an air bender monk. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's this?" Sokka asked eyeing the necklace.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know. He was a second father to me." She bows to the statue.

-flashback-

_"But the true secret-" Gyatso said picking an long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He appears to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven in the background. He air bends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it." - is in the gooey center!" _

_Angel was with him, sitting on the wall of the parapet, she looked to be a couple years younger- maybe ten/eleven- hair shagged towards her neck and her tattoos looking new, she wasn't paying attention. "Hmmm..."_

_Gyatso sits the cake down. "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Anglia?"_

_Sighing 'Anglia' turns towards him. "Please Gyatso don't call be Anglia, Angel's fine, **Mason-**" she hissed the word out "- called me that." She shook her head. "It the whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake. I mean I'm not special in anyway." She pulled her legs closer to her. _

_Gyatso look out towards the trees. "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what __was_. We must act on what _is_." Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them, the temple full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.

_Angel let her legs sage over the wall as she lend back. "But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this? I'm only eleven!"_

_"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." _

_Angel's eyes widen as she jumps up to turn and face Gyatso fully still on the wall. "Who is it?"_

_"When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." __Angle sighs heavily in frustration "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"_

_Smiling Angel got up. "All right." Angle and Gyatso assume air bending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their air bending skill as Gyatso counts_

_"One... two... three!" Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. Four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. The monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes_

_Angle and Gyatso laugh loudly as they watch this. Angle and Gyatso bow to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young student's head affectionately "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."_

-No flashback-  
Katara walks forward and look at Angel. "You must miss him."

"Yeah..." Angel then looked up to the temple. She walks forward.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked coming to stop by Katara.

Angel, who started climbing the steps, turn around. "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs.

They approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"but Angle... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said.

Angle turns to face her with an raised eyebrow pointing at herself. "Iceberg... remember."

Sokka give a small laugh. "She has a point, Katara."

Angel turns to them with a slight smile. "Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

Sokka give a gasp. "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat. The girls laughed at him. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Angel lean towards him crossing her arms. "The key, Sokka, is air bending." Angle composes herself and draws in her breath. She raises both her arms perpendicular to her body, then suddenly pushes forward with her arms and steps forward with her right leg. She air bends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.)

"Hello?" She called uneasy intot eh dark. "Anyone home?" She walks in with Katara and Sokka following her.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stand behind the young prince. "So, a six-teen-year-old _girl_ bested you and your fire benders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko glared at him from his chair. "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

An emotion past through Zuko's eyes as he stood up and glared more at him. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right. "And you failed!" He walks towards Zuko putting his face into his. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. She's mine now."

That saddle wrongly on Zuko on how he said it. Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind him.

Zhao turns and leaves. "Keep him here."

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly. "More tea please?"

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Katara, Sokka, and Angel walked into the sanctuary to see many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues arrayed along it. The three walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room. Sokka stopped at one while the girls went on. "Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?"

Katara and Angel stop at the ones in the middle. "Who are all these people?" Katara asked looking up at Angel.

"I'm not sure." She looks down then up. "but it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" She points to a statue. "That's an air bender!"

Katara points to the one in front of her "And this one's a water bender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

Angel eyes widen. "That's the Avatar cycle!"

" Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Angle."

"Wow!" Angel moved to look around and gasp. "There's so many!" Many tiers of statues to illustrate just how many lives Angle has had before her. She walks off seeing something.

Sokka came up to them hearing this. He looked skeptical with his crossed arms. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

Katara looked at him. "It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Angle has stopped in front of a statue of a fire bender Avatar. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Angel breaths quicken. Images appeared in her mind. Fire, a men on an island, a dragon, scream, cies of help, and someone saying 'your ready Angel'.

Sokka appears behind Angle and shakes herby the shoulders. "Angel, snap out of it!"

Dazed Angel shook her head. "Huh?"

Katara walk up to them. "Who is that?"

Smiling Angel answer it easily. "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"You were a fire bender?" Sokka shook his head. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There's no writing." Katara said causing Sokka to look at Angel. "How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure..." She looks away. "I just know it somehow."

Sokka growls in frustration "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

Frowning Angel slams her foot on his causing him to grip it in pain. "Is that 'weird' for you, Powerless Boy."

The three sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The trio huddled behind two of the statues, Angle and Katara behind one on the left of the screen, Sokka behind one on the right. The shadow advances between the two statues. The three all had frightened faces.

"Fire bender." Sokka whispered to the girls. "Nobody make a sound."

Katara glares at before whispering back exasperated. "You're making a sound!"

"Shhhh!" Both Angel and Sokka whispered to her causing her to blush.

The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. It was an black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other two also come around to look. Everyone blinks, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes at them as while.

Suddenly Angel smiles. "Lemur!" Angel cried.

Sokka had dool falling from his mouth as he stared at the animal. "Dinner..."

Gasping Angel says. "Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both lunge at the small animal. The lemur bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. They both run after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.

"Wait!" Angle yells. "Come back!"

Sokka called out right after her. "I wanna eat you!"

Angle and Sokka run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Angle's legs with his weapon, but Angle, uses her air bending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as she does. Once far enough ahead, Angle stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.

"Oof!" He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.

The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Angle approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail almost into the camera. Angle jumps off after him, with the view expanding as she jumps off to provide a clear look at the long fall beneath her. Angle laughs as she falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath her as he continues to chase the lemur. The scene cuts to Sokka, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Angle fall

"Hey! No fair!"

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back. "My search party is ready."

Iroh and Zuko were facing each other in their chairs.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said looking at Zhao from the corner of his eye.

Zhao laughs at him. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood up in defiance "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

Iroh stood "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

With a cry of indignation, launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An _agni kai_. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget." His scared eye narrowed.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

The lemur that Angle has been chasing lands on the ground. Angle pounces him and misses. The lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery. "Hey Come back!" Angle follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain. She laughs happily. "Come on out, little lemur. That pig face guy won't bother you anymore." Angle approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. She draws a sharp breath. Heaps of fire bender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.

"Fire benders? They were here?" Surprised Angel draws back. At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an air bender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. Her eyes widen seeing the necklace. "Gyatso..." She falls to her knees as a tear rolls down her face.

Sokka walks in pulling back the curtain. "Hey Angle, you find my dinner yet?" He stops seeing Angel, head in her hands crying. He kneels by her frowning. "Angle, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He moved his hand and hears a crack. Only then does He sees the skeleton and does a double take. His eyes zero in on Gyatso. "Oh, man... come on, Angle, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here." Sokka puts his hand on Angle's shoulder as the arrow on Angle's head begins to glow incandescent blue. Her eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as she lifts his head. Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm.

Katara was walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Angle's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. "ANGEL!" Katara races from the room.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Rarth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Angle's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!" Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

The dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Angle mourns Gyatso's body. Around Angle's feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Angle, crouched, her hands balled into fists and her eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around her.

Sokka cried out above the winds. "Angle! Come on, snap out of it!" A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Angle and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building. "Ahhhhh!"

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka lands outside the building. Angle, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Katara joins Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind

"What happened!?" Katara yelled over the winds.

"She found out fire benders killed Gyatso!"

"Oh no!" Katara looked at Angle. " it's her avatar spirit! She must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm her down." She begins walking away.

Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away, Sokka yells out "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara slowly approaches Angle, struggling against the wind, as Angle and her energy sphere slowly rise into the air.

**(Angel: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

There was an Fire Nation arena, simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. Inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.

"Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

Zuko stands. " I refuse to let him win." His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. Showing his well derivable chest and muscles. Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.

"This will be over quickly."

Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume fire bending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him.

Iroh, watches anxiously. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. The move holds such importance that it is shown three times from slightly different camera angles at reduced speed

Zuko lands on his feet. Zuko gives a slight smile. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Iroh had his fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces.

"Do it!" Zhao said. Zuko releases a blast. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. There smoking hole in the ground, and then Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The Zhao outstretched his foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh had moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.

Zuko spoke quietly unlike his other times he spoke. " Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of cause," Iroh said shyly. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Zuko leans his head down and gives a hummed laugh.

**(Angle: Avatar, The Last Air Bender)**

Angle was still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks.

Katara was shouting at her calmly. "Angle, I know you're upset..." Katara was clinging to a rock, Sokka visible behind her. " ... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now."

Angel begins to descend when she is finished. Her feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Her eyes and arrow still glowing. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of her. Images past over her eyes. Her friends and her running in the fields, her and Katara laughing at Sokka, Kuzon dancing with her at a party, Katara splashing Sokka with water.

Sokka spoke gently to her trying to stop the glowing. "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Katara takes one of Angle's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from her eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, she collapses into Sokka's arms and he holds her around her shoulders as they kneel on the ground Katara fall to her knees by them once more.

"I'm so sorry..." Angel said tirely as Sokka pulled her closer to him as she closed her eyes.

"It's okay." Sokka said.

"It wasn't your fault." Katara smiled at her.

"But you were right." Angel spoke sadly. "And if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender."

Katara puts her arms around her and Sokka puts his arms around them both. Back at the Temple Sanctuary, where Angle stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara comes up behind her.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Still staring at the stature Angel asked. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

Katara look back and forth from them. "Maybe you'll find a way." They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Angle and Katara were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka!" Laughed Angel putting a hand over her chest and an old manner way that Katara raised an eye brow at.

"Can't talk," Sokka said with an mouth full of food. "Must eat."

the Lemur scurries up Angle's chest to perch on her head. "Hey little guy." she smiled at him as he watches Sokka.

Outside the Temple, Elsa, Angle, and the lemur looked at the abandoned area. " You, me, and Elsa, We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka-" He truns towards them, Katara and Sokka, the latter's mouth still full, a fruit in his hand, they turn to them. "say hello to the newest member of our family." She approaches them both with the lemur on her arm.

"What are you going to name him?"

Angel was going to reply when she was cut off, surprised as the lemur jumps off camera and returns a second later with a fruit. "Momo!"

Sokka was poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Angle and Katara begin to laugh.

As they left the temple, Angel watch through the twilight view as the temple recede in the distance as Elsa flies them away. She looks back with a san face as the clouds finally obscure her childhood home from view.

She then sighs and turns toward some rocks in the distance and for some odd reason she saw Prince Zuko's face. Her left eye twitch heavily as she jerked her head away. Angle rolls onto her back and whispered to herself. "Bad Angel. No thinking of that prince... His bad news." She shook her head. She then closes her eyes and fall asleep.


	4. CHECK IT OUT

**Okay question time. Check my Poll**

**Male!Toph?**

**A whole chapter about Angle's past?**

**POV's?**

**Katara/Male!Toph?**

**What do you want?**


End file.
